Alone
by Shade Penn
Summary: Oneshot. An AU of my Shadows Of The Past. What if Will had been human instead of a mech from the beginning had been captured after the Egypt battle? "Why did this have to happen to me?"


A/N: I own nothing.

This oneshot came to mind as I was working on the newest chapter of _Shadows Of The Past_ and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. So enjoy.

* * *

It all happened so fast that none of us literally had no time to react. We had just been packing up from the Egypt battle and were heading to the ship when it happened. There was a loud pop of air and I heard starlted and surprised yells from the other soldiers. I had no time to turn around before a large metal hand wrapped itself around my waist and lifted me into the air.

One second I had been near the ground, then there as another pop of air and I found myself near the damn clouds the next second and a sickening feeling formed in my stomach and it took all I had not to throw up. And I wasn't to fond of being dropped from all the way up here.

I was turned away from my view of the ground and brought up to a metallic face with red optics. It just _had_ to be a 'Con, though this one looked similar to Starscream, aside from the black and purple colouring.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled as I found myself hanging by my foot and thinking that he was going to drop me.

The seeker ignored my outburst as he seemed too busy turning me around like a top to notice I had spoken, only muttering to himself, "What makes _this _fleshling so special?"

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I knew for a fact that he wasn't just going to let me go or kill me when he satisfied his curiosity. No, this was a kidnapping.

The notion sounded foreign in my mind, but as I was tossed into the mech's cockpit with out a word from the 'Con and strapped down into the seat, my gut told me that this is exactly what I thought it was.

What would be the point of kidnapping me? Was it to have a barginning chip? And experiment? Revenge because I had killed Blackout and wounded Megatron? Or was it because I was just unlucky enough to be in the seeker's sight?

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I almost cringed as I was ejected into another hand rather than my kidnapper's. I looked up and almost wished the purple seeker _had _dropped me. Almost.

I glared up into red optics. "What do you want with me, Screamer?"

I fel the hand wrapped around me tighten as Starscream glared back at me before looking at the other seeker. It must have been done over their comm. because the purple seeker left, though not before shooting me a strange look, but it was gone before I could tell what it was. Though if I had to hazerd a guess, it looked a lot like curiosity...and pity.

If there was one thing I hated more than 'Cons; it was pity._ Especially_ from the enemy.

"Flesling," My current captors nails-on-a-chalk-board voice wanted to make my ears bleed, "What makes you think we want anything from you?" he asked in a falsely innocent tone.

I let out a laugh; harsh and humourless. People always tell me I'm crazy, hell, even the 'Bots started to. Maybe I should consider that their right, because if any sane person was in my position, they'd be cowering, not laughing. _"Please._ I'm not as stupid as you seem to think my species is! I know when someone wants something!"

Starscream looked rather irritated; either at the fact I found him out or that I was talking back to him. "It's not so much as what we want from you. At least-" he reached into his subspace and pulled out a small silver sliver with glyphs on it. My heart rate and breathing sped up, my body realizing what was going to happen before my mind did,"-not with your_ current_ form." Then he put the Allspark fragment against my chest.

At first, nothing happened, but then a huge pressure came over me. It was like my insides were being sqeezed and it was so painful that a minute of screaming, my mind couldn't take it and I blacked out into the sweet relief of unconciousness.

* * *

Everything was dark when I woke up. I knew I was awake bu couldn't open my optics.

It wa like there was a curtain of darkness over my optics and the only sound I could hear was the gentle humming of my new systems.

...Great, my suspcion was proven right. That slagger Starscream had used that sliver to change me into a mech. How did I know? Because my _new_ body felt heavier than I remember, and again, human organs don't _hum._

I will forever curse the day I had wished to know what it was like to be a transformer. I liked the idea, but fearing that I'd lose everything made me refrain from expressing this desire.

Though if I had _'Con_ marking anywhere on me, Starscream was gonna pay. Well, he was gonna pay anyway.

Before I could try and figure out how to open my optics, I heard _someone_ walking up beside me. "Since you probably can't imagine how to work your superior new body, I suppose I should be _gracious_ and help you."

Did Starscream know I was awake, or was he just talking to my offline body?

Before I could question his mentality, I felt him stick something in my wrist ans a whole bunch of information came across my sight.

My optics onlined and I recoiled with a growl when the first thing I saw was Starscream. Or at least I had _tried_ to. I looked down at my metallic arms and legs to see them strapped down in restraints. Obviously they had expected me to run or fight when I woke up.

Ignoring Starscream at the moment I looked over my chasis. Most of me was black with some blue and purples mixed in. I instictively started to look around for a refelctive suface when I froze at the sight of the appendages on my back.

_Wings._ I had black coloured wings with two red stripees running along them. Why on _Earth_ would I be turned into a _seeker?_ Baffled, I continued to search for a reflective surface over the berth I was on when I saw it.

There was on oddly shaped metal dish with some glowing substance in it and I saw my new face. If I was being honest with myself, I would say it looked vaguely human, but what caught my attention werre my optics. They were still the same misty gray they had been when I was human.

"My optics are the same." I said to myself. If I wasn't restrained I would've leaned in closer.

"Yes, they are rather unique." I had almost forgotten he was still in here.

I turned my attention back to him and glared. What freaked me out was that he looked almost wistful. Before I could say anything, he continued speaking.

"It's ironic, you look exactly like how I woul've wanted my sparkling to look if I had chosen to have one. Who knows, you could've been my son in another life time." Starscream mused.

For some completely incomprehendable reason, I felt guitly. Sam had held the figurative smoking gun, but I had given it to him. It was _my_ fault the Allspark was gone.

I forced down these irrational thoughts. "Me as your son? Pfft, as if." I scoffed. "Had I looked anything like how you would've wanted your own kid to look, you wouldn't be so _civil_ to me."

The look in his optics told me that I was right. "Then it's a good thing for you that you do." he said ominously. "There's still one matter that needs to be resolved though."

I had no doubt about what that might be. "You may have taken my humanity away, but you're not taking my name if that's what you're thinking!"

"William," Starscream sounded out slowly, "means Protector, yes? That's too Autobotish. _Will_ though, it has a certain ring to it." I couldn't help the feeling of relief that came over me at the fact I was at least keeping my name's short form. "Welcome to the Decepticons, Will."

"Wait, I doubt Megatron would like that I'm here." I said grasping for straws.

But what he said next dashed any hope I had. "Wouldn't you know, he actually _approved_ of this." Then he left.

I let my head hit the berth. This was one of my worst nightmares come true. Why did it have to be me?

Now I really do wish that purple seeker had let me drop. Death would be preferrably to this.

Than to be completely and utterly alone here.


End file.
